Bear Gate
The Bear Gate, also known as the 30 Bee Gate, leads to the 30 Bee Area. It is located past the Mountain Top Field, between the Ticket Shop and the Mountain Top Instant Converter. 30 bees are required to pass through the gate. It is given its name because of the bear silhouette around it. On the right of the platform, there is an obby of floating moons that are only solid at nighttime, and when the player has a moon amulet. When completing the obby, it will lead the player to a Royal Jelly token with Bubble Bee Man in front of it. On the other side of Bubble Bee Man on the platform, there is an Enzymes token. The night memory match is also located in that area, next to the enzyme token. Secrets Inside the 30 Bee Area * There is a ticket token on the left side of the gate. It gives 10 tickets. Enter the gate and before going up the ramp, turn left and walk to the corner. Turn left again and you will find a ticket token, containing 10 tickets. * There was a Present token on the left side of the gate during the Beesmas event. It was located near the Bubble Bee Man NPC. It could've been accessible by going through the moon parkour. Now, If you do the parkour and reach the top, the present is replaced by an Enzymes token and near Bubble Bee Man is a Royal Jelly token. * Underneath the platform is Shadow Bear. He is floating in mid-air, just like Gummy Bear does. His appearance is similar to Tunnel Bear: solid black, with no features. However, he is larger than the latter. In front of him is a token for a Diamond Egg. Unfortunately, the floor around him is made of a shadowy substance that kills you instantly. ** To reach the egg token, equip the parachute or the glider. If using the parachute, go up to where the ramp meets the platform. Jump to the side and immediately deploy the parachute. If using the glider, start from lower down on the ramp. In both cases, make a beeline for the front of Shadow Bear where you can just make out the sparkle of the token. You will die as soon as you land, but you get to keep the egg. (The egg is floating slightly above the floor.) Outside the 30 Bee Area The front of the gate (i.e. without going through it) can be used to obtain ticket tokens: * Jump off the tip of the Riley (red) Guard side, then parachute to the token on a cloud high above the Pine Tree Forest and Pumpkin Patch. * Jump up on the Instant Converter, and from there to the Bucko (blue) Guard's bottom tier. Go all the way to the end, then parachute down to the top of the largest pineapple in the Pineapple Patch. Both tokens give 3 tickets each. Gallery OnettQuestGiver.png|Onett, but this time he isn't just a statue, he's a Quest Giver! 30BeeTicket.png|The ticket token's location. beargateinside.png|The inside of the Bear Gate. Screenshot 2018-10-31 at 4.10.08 PM.png|Past the Bear Gate, from a bird's eye view. Behind30beegate.png|The Bear Gate viewed from behind, with a better perspective, and at nighttime. Shadow bear.PNG|Shadow Bear. New bear gate.PNG|The Christmas bear gate design. Music Plays past this gate Trivia * The Bear Gate is the biggest gate in Bee Swarm Simulator. * During Beesmas, the Bear Gate has a gigantic star on top of it. * The Bear Gate requires the second largest number of bees to use it. * This is the only gate that does not have a field behind it. * This and the Windy Bee Gate are the only gates where buying Hive Slots is a requirement. * The area beyond the gate is indoors, not outdoors. This means that even though there appears to be an opening to the sky, it is blocked by an invisible barrier because otherwise, it would be accessible through the Red Cannon. * Right next to the Bear Gate's crown there was an invisible platform, this is patched. * You used to be able to get into the Bear Gate's crown, but that has been patched. * It used to be possible to bypass the 30-bee requirement of the gate by resetting your character and then quickly using the red cannon to pass through the gate while the spawn protection bubble was still active. This bypass has been patched by making the gate solid if you don't have the required number of bees. This was applied to other gates too. * The 30 Bee Gate is the only gate that is still incomplete. * This, the Windy Bee Gate and the Ant Gate are the only gates in the game that didn't exist at Bee Swarm Simulator's launch. * This gate is the only gate in the game where there is no blue arch around it. * This and the Honey Bee Gate are the only gates in the game that have Obstacle Courses requires the Moon Amulet and nighttime. * Since the 2019 Beesmas Event update, this is the only gate with Bubble Bee Man in it. * This is the only gate with a Diamond Egg token in it. * This, the Ant Gate, the Windy Bee Gate and the Brave Bee Gate are the only gates that don't lead to another gate. * This is the only gate that does not have a pad in front of it. * This gate and the Ant gate are the only gates that do not have a bee on top of it. Category:Gates Category:Locations